


The One Where Raph Doesn't Know How to Bi

by C_Syns



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Bisexual, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Coming Out, Gen, tcesters do not interact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Syns/pseuds/C_Syns
Summary: "Hey. Pop. Did you- Have you ever kissed a man?""Well, sure," Splinter said. He then failed to elaborate.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	The One Where Raph Doesn't Know How to Bi

It was a quiet day in the lair- quiet, of course, being a relative term; Leo and Donnie were both shouting as they attempted to take the top stop in the 'Better DDR Game Emulator' that Donatello had set up. With Mikey providing encouragement and derision to the current winning and losing brother. Which was about as quiet as the lair ever was.

Raphael turned from Donnie's room, despite the presence of flashing lights and a disco ball tempting him to head in and join the party. He, instead, went to Splinters room and knocked on the door before opening it, not actually waiting for an answer.

For as long as Raph could remember Splinters room had been a mess, with Lou Jitsu merchandise and memorabilia, clothes, really anything all over. There had never been an order, on any single occasion when he'd been in the room. For once it was, well it was still a mess, but there were multiple heaps, instead of a general sea of mess. 

Splinter was hunched over a pile of clothes, picking up a robe that has seen, not only better days, but better decades. Raph coughed and Splinter jumped up.

"Oh, Red, I didn't hear you come in." He said, dropping the robe back into the pile from where it came. 

"Sorry." Raph said.

"Oh no I was just- I don't know when this got so far away from me." He stopped and picked up a different piece of clothes, a neon green set of bell bottom pants "I also don't know when I thought I would wear these either."

"Hey. Pop. Did you- Have you ever kissed a man?"

"Well, sure," Splinter said. He then failed to elaborate, a knowing rat twinkled gleaming in his little rat eyes. But those memories were, apparently, for Splinter only. He went back to cleaning, just a little happier than he had been when Raph walked in in the first place. Raph looked up towards the ceiling and threw his hands out at that non-answer.

He turned back out into the main crossroads of the lair. Donnies room was still throwing off lights, though it sounded like Leo had lost and was viciously cheering for Mikey to knock Donatello from his dance-king dance-throne. Once again he really had to think about not going to join the party, instead heading to the garage. He ignored the turtle tank and opened the door of the former closet, current bedroom of Frankenfoot. Mikey had installed a hammock, though in the cramped quarters it was more like a chair than a bed. Frankenfoot was sitting in it when Raph opened the door.

"Whoa, you went nuts with those markers Mikey gave you, huh?" Raph said, eyeing the various scribbled and drawing decorating the walls.  
"You know we have paper, right?" 

Frankenfoot threw a handful of markers into the air in response.

"Yeah, I guess you have a point there. Anyway I'd go talk to my brothers, but since they've dated," he stopped to look down and count on his fingers "zero people I don't think they'd be any help here." He says. "Then again, you're a paper ninja so I don't know what talking to you is going to do."

Frankenfoot stood up and gave Raph a hug. Raph patted Frankenfoot on the back. 

"Thanks buddy." Raph said, his head pressed into Frankenfoots shoulder. "You know what, even if you can't give me advice talking to you is always a good idea. But I am going to try April. She's got to be better off than us, right?" He asks. Frankenfoot mumbled something unintelligible and nodded.

"Yeah, thanks." He said, pulling Frankenfoot back into another hug before leaving him there, in the former closet. He stopped and turned back. 

"Really though, stop drawing on the walls." Raph said, pointing at Frankenfoot, before leaving. Frankenfoot took his markers and started drawing on the walls.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The path to Aprils apartment building was well known, Raphael didn't have to pay any attention to it. Instead he muttered to himself, practicing what to say, shoulder up, head down, and the hood of his gray sweatshirt pulled up. When he arrived he headed up the fire escape, as per usual. Aprils curtains were drawn, so he knocked on the window and waited. When April opened the curtains both her and Sunita were there, Raphael waved at both of them.

April opened the window. 

"Hey Raph, what's up? I wasn't expecting you." April said, leaning on the windowsill, she wasn't wearing her jacket, and her hair was down. Sunita was behind her, in her yokai form, perched on the edge of Aprils bed.

"Sorry. I just. April since the Hidden City is there I-I hadn't' really thought about, you know, dating before. What with," he gestured to himself "all of this going on. But since the city is. Point is I've been thinking about it, April and I don't know how to talk to anyone. I can't talk to girls like I talk to you-" 

"Wait why?"

"Well you haven't been interested."

"Were you trying?"

"No, but in movies people just kinda seem to know. Point is I can't talk to girls like I talk to you, or boys like I talk to my brothers, or anyone else. I just don't know how."

"Raph you can't just say you don't know how to talk to anyone. It's not that hard." April said, pressing her fingers to her forehead, shaking her head, and snorting a little.

"Okay so here's the deal we'll find a- we're not old enough to drink. I dunno we'll find somewhere here, the hidden city, somewhere and I will wingman you." April said, tapping Raphael in the middle of his chest.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Not- not tonight, I'm busy, but we'll pick a day. So, does the who matter, like boy, girl, neither, whatever?"

"I think I'd like whoever, regardless of that."

"Alright, you bisexual disaster in the making, I will text you when I get my work schedule and then we'll pick a day. And then April O'Neil, world's best wingman will be there, helping out, giving you my advanced bisexual disaster advice!" April stood up, posing with one hand on each hip. Behind her Sunita shook her head, gesturing across her throat with her hand. Raph squinted at her and looked at April.

"Oh! Hey April, that's a nice necklace."

"Thanks! It's new!" It was a slightly different black choker than her usual black choker. If Raphael squinted he could pick out tiny black seed beads sewn into the fabric.

Sunita rolled her eyes. 

"Thanks April, you're the best."

"No problem. But I am gonna have to ask you to leave. We were busy. Doing a science lab." April said. Her rooms had not a single book, or notebook out, nor any scientific equipment.

"Got it." Raph gave April two thumbs up and jumped back, off the fire escape. April winced at the banging and crashing of a turtle hitting a dumpster, and the yowling of a scared alley cat.

**Author's Note:**

> Let it be known April is a terrible wingman. People are too into how great she is to notice who she is wingmanning for.


End file.
